Computing systems such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, netbooks, and servers, are now commonly used by various people and organizations. These computing systems may execute applications (e.g., software and/or programs) to allow users to perform a variety of different tasks or functions. For example, an application may be a word processing application used to generate documents or a media viewing application to view digital content/media. In another example, an application may allow a user to order a transportation entity (e.g., a taxi, a shuttle, a car, etc.) online. When a user initially uses an application, the user may not know how to use the application or may not know what functions the application may perform. Although some applications may provide a demonstration of how to use the application, these demonstrations are often static and do not provide an interactive and/or realistic experience of how to use the application, to the user.